Will in Gold
by roxyyykirkham
Summary: A short Wessa one shot. Just a bit of silliness, with about a drunk William Herondale's encounter with the engaged Tessa Gray. (((I wrote this before I read Clockwork Princess and it really was just because I was bored, but please read)))


_"__Demon pox, oh demon pox  
Just how is it acquired?  
One must go down to the bad part of town  
Until one is very tired.  
Demon pox, oh demon pox, I had it all along—  
Not the pox, you foolish blocks,  
I mean this very song—  
For I was right, and you were wrong!"_

William Herondale laughed to himself, and started again his speech turning slurred, with words running into each other, only broke up when he let out a hiccup. He lay back in folds of silk, sinking even deeper into the bed beneath him.

He titled his head up slightly, his wet hair falling into his eyes and sticking to his forehead and with slightly blurred sight, inspected the room he was in. It looked just as it did before she came to the institute. He sighed, if only he was the same as he had been before she came. He started another round of his song, falling back into the bed, feeling quite proud of himself. He had always known; always known that demon pox existed.

"Will?" Will's eyelids drooped, but he forced them open, "Will, could you please tell me what you're doing?" He smiled at her voice; she used that tone with him when she corrected him. Which was most the time. He pushed himself up on his elbows and smiled at Tessa.

"Tess," dragging out the 's' and making it sounded hissed, his smiled widening when a blush reddened her cheeks"Come. There is plenty of room" He patted her bed, and pulled himself up into sitting position, swaying. A smile curved Tessa's lips.

"Oh, I see," she said, sitting next to him, "You've been to see six-fingered Nigel. How is that love affair going?" She asked, and then trailing her fingertips over the silk in which Will was wrapped in, before letting out a laugh, "William, why are you wearing my wedding dress?" Will looked down at the dress, brushing his hands down it, making Tessa laugh even harder.

"Well, you looked so beautiful in it when Gabriel was here yesterday, that I just wanted to see what I looked like in it," He spoke matter-of-factly, ignoring the voice that screamed at him that he shouldn't be calling Jem's fiance beautiful. Tessa's cheeks reddened again."And I must say that the gold really brings out my eyes." She shook her head at him. "But, Tess, I do find I have a problem" Her eyebrows lowered and worry clouded her vision. He laughed, drunkenly, before angling his body away from her, "I couldn't tie the bloody back up." He had tried, sat there for a good twenty minutes trying to do it, but he had been unsuccessful. No wonder women needed maids; these dresses were designed to tire them out before breakfast. Up until this moment Will had been holding the dress up with his hands, but upon remembering the goblet he had placed on the floor, he let go, letting it fall, so he could reach it.

Looking back at her, he was amused to see her looking anywhere but him, her cheeks the brightest shade of red he had ever seen in his life. He looked down at himself. His rune covered chest was bare and his naked bottom half was covered now only with the folds of her wedding dress.

"I do hope that I can get a new dress soon" she muttered, her hand reaching, blindly, for something behind her.

"Tess, there are women all over the world who would do simply anything to see me without clothes, and you are letting this moment pass you by. It might never happen again." He said, sitting back, again ignoring the voice that was telling him to stop, take the dress off and leave, but he felt invincible, like nothing really mattered. Nothing, but Tessa, of course.

"Well, one can wish." The words would have stung him, had he not heard the lie in her voice. His lips tilted. She sighed in relief, pulling her blanket to her, before leaning over to wrap it around him. Her face was inches away from his, his body trembling when her eyelashes brushed over his cheeks. Simply the smallest, lightest touch; eyelashes sweeping across his skin like butterfly wings, made his heart pound in his chest.

"Tess..." he whispered, his lips grazing her ear, she stopped fussing with the blanket and turned her face. They were so close. Their breathes mingled with each other. He could feel the heat radiating from her skin and he could hear her heartbeat loud in his ears. Will could even have sworn that there eyelashes were tangled with each others. "Are you positive I can't change your mind? Are you positive that you can't choose me?"


End file.
